Halo
by Xxhalo3girlxX
Summary: The ODST troops are doing a important mission when someone came...someone mysterious


Halo:the new mission

It was lunch time and, the trainees where eager to talk to the ODST troops. "This is such madness! ME not a .....a good shot?" Marcus growled. "You know this is a important mission! Hate to break the bad news but...your the backup." Captain Ross said."DANG!!!!!I thought i was the best sniper shot here!" Marcus growled more loudly. "Well..... they MUST not miss!" Roscoe explained. Marcus scowled"Miss? I never miss!" "Yeah but you know the shooter is.."Ross whispered. "a spartan!" Marcus's jaw dropped "There is NO way a spartan takes my spot!!!!"

The commander for the spartan and, the ODST troops. The spartan looked at them wordless it's visor covering it's face. "YO! there is no way i am going to get replaced by this dude!!!" Marcus hissed. "Close your mouth." The ODST commander ordered. The spartan glared at Marcus but, emotianless for it's visor covers it's face. The commander went over and, over the mission, soon the band of 4 walked in there pods and, blasted off the ship into another plane called blurasis. Marcus's pod lands in a acid spot in the lake. "Get the armor and, gear we need to save him!" Ross shouted but, the spartan just walked towards the pod. The spartan busted it open and, got Marcus out. "Hey! i could've saved my self!" he cried in the spartan's face. On the inside of the helmet the spartan had a sad look on it's face. Then the spartan sped off its black armor gleaming in the moonlight. The troops followed.

Day time came and, the warriors made a camp to hang for a while. Marcus took off his helmet letting his cropped black hair shine in the sun. The spartan never took off it's armor for it was embarrased for showing it's face. "Hey dude what up?" asked Roscoe walking to the spartan. The spartan turned it's head towards Roscoe wordless. All the spartan did was a thumbs up. The spartan heard a loud crunch through it's sensitive black and, red hayabusa armor. The spartan ran into the woods its sniper held high looking through the scope tentivly at time to time.

A large flood came and,tried to attack Marcus but, the spartan caught the gravity hammer so the flood attacked it instead. The spartan did back flips,frontflips, cart wheels, and, summersaults to dodge the incoming attacks. Marcus went to attack the flood but, he was knocked away and, held onto a branch on a cliff hanging there. Suddenly he lost his gripping and,fell. But, he was getting pulled up and, then he saw the muscular arm of the spartan. "Let me go!!" he shouted getting away from the crazy spartan.

The spartan left and, looked through it's sniper scope searching for the spartan was searching for enemies a large Brute came and whacked it with a grav. hammer. The ODST troops took care of the Brute and, went to check on the poor spartan. Ross took off the Spartan's helmet with long gold hair file out of the th first time Marcus regretted what he said. The spartan looked at the ODST troops her eyes filled with pain and, hurt. "It's a girl!?" Roscoe exclaimed. The Spartans large crimson eyes darted through the troops.

"Do the shot Marcus now!" The spartan cried. Marcus ran over and, took her sniper then shot the Brutal elite. He rushed back to the yet muscular woman. '' my name is ...... Elizabeth." The spartan said. Marcus stared at Elizabeth as blood stained her face and, hair. Red was all over the inside of her hair. "Take this." Elizabeth whispered handing Marcus a plush cardinal on a chain. Ross carried Elizabeth back to the pick up point. "Hang in there Ellie Dr,Halsey will help you." Ross assured but, Elizabeth had a doubtfull face. Roscoe whimpered while moving Elizabeth's hair seeing the wound. Marcus' blood froze when he saw the wound.

He felt guilty for refusing the spartan to help him. He rushed to Dr, Halsey. "Docter you must help her!" Ross shouted. "Hmm.." Halsey thought "spartan 302! She needs to be operated." Elizabeth looked terrified and, struggled to get free but, Ross' firm grip held her in place. "Dang!" Elizabeth hissed in a low,dark and, raspy voice. Halsey strapped her to a table while the guys left.

"I feel guilty she was only trying to help!" Marcus growled to himself. "We could've saved her!" Marcus grumbled. Ross had tears in his eyes but, refused to cry. Roscoe played with his sandy colored hair sadly. Then they saw a black blur walking towards them. It was walking smoothly then they caught a glimpse of a gold strand of hair. "Elizabeth!" exclaimed Marcus happily. Elizabeth staggered over pretending she was in pain but, no. Ross had a big wide grin on his face. Elizabeth hid under the table as the ODST members chatted. A not well trained spartan walked over the table and, handed them each a orange."I heard a spartan went down i mean i thought they arethe bes right?" The canidate chuckled. Elizabeth appeaed from under the table. "Hello spartan1214." she shook her head.

The end what? you thought i would let elizabeth die? nonsense! check back for more incredible missions in Halo!


End file.
